


Димсам

by N_Valkiriya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food, M/M, Post-A Study In Pink, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Valkiriya/pseuds/N_Valkiriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После дела о таксисте и даме в розовом Шерлок и Джон идут в китайский ресторан. Шерлок доказывает, что действительно может предвидеть, что именно написано в печенье с предсказанием, Джон убеждается, что переезд в 221b – отличное решение, а миссис Хадсон понимает, что была права.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Димсам

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Dim Sum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2027379?view_adult=true) by [peg22](http://peg22.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Благодарность бетам ОльгаФ и dzen_moroz

_Обычно я так не поступаю._  
_Это плохое место,_  
_чтобы думать о тебе…_  
_Это неподходящее время_  
_для нового романа..._  
_Это небольшое преступление,_  
_и для меня нет оправдания…_

_Дэмьен Райс «Девять преступлений»_

Джон почувствовал, как расслабляется, стоило только откинуться на стену кабинки. Шерлок оказался прав: это отличное место. Красные фонарики, золото зеркал, замечательное вино, остро приправленные клецки. В этот поздний час они были единственными посетителями. Освещение приглушили; персонал переговаривался шёпотом, обслуживая их, расставляя дымящиеся тарелки с лапшой, рисом и курицей. По всей видимости, когда Шерлок решал, наконец, поесть, он подходил к делу со всей серьёзностью.

Джон приподнял брови, когда увидел, с каким азартом Шерлок принялся за утку по-пекински.

– Проголодался? – спросил он.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, и тень улыбки мелькнула на его лице.

– Я никогда не ем во время расследования, – пояснил он. – Сытость отупляет, а мне нужен ясный мозг.

– Да, но мозгу необходимо питаться, если, конечно, не хочешь однажды свалиться в обморок.

– Не могу допустить, чтобы углеводы засоряли мозг.

Джон только головой покачал:

– И действительно, а кто может?

Шерлок подцепил вилкой последнюю клецку с тарелки Джона и отправил её в рот. Джон допил вино и снова наполнил бокал. Посмотрел вопросительно на Шерлока, и тот кивнул. Тогда Джон налил вина и ему, отставил пустую бутылку и со вздохом откинулся на подушку.

Шерлок наконец насытился. Осушил бокал, отклонился назад и, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрел на Джона в упор. Джон задумался. Ну надо же! Провидение, невезение или, что наименее вероятно, Майк-мать-его-Стэмфорд тому виной, но он оказался втянут в круговерть жизни этого человека-урагана. Который ловит кайф, носясь сломя голову по Лондону и преследуя убийц, облапошивает полицию и в итоге оказывается похищенным. А Гарри ещё переживала, что Джон не найдёт себе друзей. 

– Сейчас ты думаешь о своей сестре.

Джон аж выпрямился:

– Но как, чёрт возьми?..

Шерлок окинул взглядом проходящего мимо официанта и вновь сосредоточил своё внимание на Джоне. 

– Вероятно, пытаешься понять, как бывший военный всего за день докатился до погонь за серийными убийцами, – продолжил он.

– Что-то вроде того, – Джон убрал салфетку с коленей и, скомкав, бросил её на стол. – Как насчёт тебя?

– А что я?

– Что происходит в твоём грандиозном мозгу?

– Стараюсь понять, где мы с тобой окажемся в финале.

Джон приподнял бровь. Это что, намёк?

– Э-э, не ты ли говорил, что женат на своей работе? – напомнил он.

– Нет, Джон, я не об этом финале. О другом.

– А, ну конечно же.

– Этот конкретный финал как раз более чем очевиден, – Шерлок нарисовал в воздухе круг.

– Ага. Прости, что?

– Мы начнём спорить, кому следует оплатить ужин. Разумеется – мне, как пригласившему. Не говоря уже о том, что сегодня ты спас мне жизнь.

– Чего не пришлось бы делать, если бы ты просто выбросил ту чёртову пилюлю. 

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– Это в прошлом, – он жестом подозвал официанта, который задремал, облокотившись на барную стойку. – Пойдём домой, выпьем ещё по стаканчику на сон грядущий – не сомневаюсь, миссис Хадсон уже это сделала, а завтра я возьмусь за поиски Мориарти.

Джон кивнул. Он почувствовал, как приятное тепло разливается в груди. Это прозвучало так просто, так правильно. Они вернутся на Бейкер-стрит, и завтра всё начнётся сначала: они будут искать серийных убийц, которые то ли существуют, то ли нет. Во всяком случае, теперь у него появился материал для блога, Элла Томпсон будет довольна. Джон поднял взгляд и увидел, что Шерлок вновь изучает его. 

– Да, отлично, Шерлок, замечательно. Я как раз совершенно свободен.

– Это же очевидно.

Подошёл официант и поставил между ними поднос, на котором лежали счёт и пара печений с предсказаниями – димсам. Джон потянулся одновременно с Шерлоком, и их руки столкнулись. Шерлок обхватил пальцами запястье Джона и дёрнул счёт другой рукой. Джон попытался вырваться, но Шерлок держал крепко, как в наручники заковал. Джон невольно взглянул на его руки. Большие, но в то же время изящные. Длинные пальцы, гладкая кожа... Он почувствовал, как лицо вдруг вспыхнуло, поднял глаза и увидел, что Шерлок смотрит на него со странным выражением. 

Джон выдохнул и решил отшутиться:

– Ладно, ладно, плати уже ты.

Он попытался улыбнуться, но ощущение того, как пальцы Шерлока легко скользят по его запястью, высосало весь воздух из лёгких. 

Шерлок открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его. Посмотрел Джону в глаза. Вздёрнул бровь. Руку его при этом так и не отпустил.

«Интересно, – подумал Джон. – Это что, пост-реакция? Отсроченный шок?» Оба они словно застыли в эту секунду. Джон видел, как Шерлок презабавно покраснел. Кто-то должен что-нибудь сказать.

– Шерлок... – Джон положил другую руку на стиснутые пальцы своего странного соседа. – Мы никогда отсюда не выберемся, если ты меня не отпустишь.

Шерлок взглянул так, будто его привели в чувство, врезав по лицу. Он выпустил руку Джона. Моргнул дважды и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Счёт выскользнул из его руки и спланировал на пол.

– С тобой всё в порядке? – Джон потянулся было к нему через стол, но в последний момент притормозил и ухватил печенье с предсказанием. 

Шерлок молчал, уставившись куда-то поверх головы Джона. 

– Эй, давай, удиви меня. Что в этом? – Джон протянул печенье. – Ты сказал, что всегда знаешь, какое предсказание в печенье. Докажи.

Шерлок наконец очнулся от непонятной задумчивости, скользнул взглядом по лицу Джона и остановился на печенье.

– Да, я могу озвучить безвкусную пошлость, напечатанную на данной бумажке, но это ровным счётом ничего не докажет, – вздохнул он.

Джон ухмыльнулся:

– Что, объелся, и углеводы всё-таки мозг засорили?

Он не мог сказать, было ли причиной вино, или стрельба, или интимная близость этих пальцев, но Джон чувствовал, как от возбуждения у него плывёт голова. 

Шерлок нахмурился.

– А ты точно врач? – спросил он, пристально вглядываясь в Джона.

– Не увиливай. Ты можешь сказать, что в бумажке, или нет?

– Конечно. А ты?

– А я не хвастался, как некоторые. 

– Это не хвастовство, а констатация факта. Можешь спросить Майкрофта: мой показатель успешности – восемьдесят семь процентов.

Джон взломал печенье, вытащил полоску бумаги и зажал её в руке. 

– Значит, в остальных тринадцати процентах случаев ты ошибался?

– Блестящая дедукция, Джон. 

Джон улыбнулся и перегнулся через стол.

– Ставлю двадцатку, что ты облажаешься.

Шерлок закатил глаза:

– Деньги? Как это мелко. Если уж хочешь держать пари, давай, по крайней мере, ставить на кон что-то более достойное. 

Напор Джона слегка поубавился. Если не деньги, то что может быть призом в их споре?

И тут он весь вспыхнул, представив, как Шерлок склоняется над ним, и Джон получает свою награду этими самыми пальцами… 

– Если я выиграю, ты месяц занимаешься уборкой, – отрезвил его Шерлок.

– Уборкой? А разве это не входит в обязанности миссис Хадсон?

– Она нам не домработница. Так ты согласен?

Джон разжал пальцы, прочёл предсказание и с улыбкой взглянул на Шерлока.

– Ну ладно, согласен. Месяц уборки. Давай, что тут написано?

Шерлок вздохнул и устремил скучающий взгляд в потолок.

– «Вы обладаете способностью приукрасить затейливыми подробностями любую историю», – выдал он.

У Джона отвисла челюсть. Он глянул на предсказание и потом снова на Шерлока.

– Но как?..

– Я оказался прав? – Шерлок наклонился, поднял счёт и потянулся к пальто. 

– Да, но как ты... это невозможно...

– Всегда есть способ, Джон. Ты видишь, но не замечаешь. Будь внимательнее, и всё станет ясно. 

Шерлок выскользнул из кабинки и принялся завязывать шарф.

Джона будто оглушили. Шерлок оказался прав. Каждое чёртово слово. «Вы обладаете способностью приукрасить затейливыми подробностями любую историю». В чём тут подвох? 

Возможно ли это – запомнить все варианты предсказаний во всех печеньях в каждом китайском ресторане Лондона, учитывая частоту, с которой их ежедневно подают, не считая еду навынос? 

Он покачал головой. Нереально. Но, тем не менее, в яблочко. Джон начинал верить, что одна из составляющих гениальности Шерлока – везучесть. Он чертовски догадлив. Ну, или, возможно, вот это и есть работа детектива. Гипотезы. Выводы. Как в медицине. Выделяешь симптомы, прикидываешь, какое заболевание подходит по совокупности признаков, и высказываешь предположение. Проводишь исследования – анализы, тесты, – выписываешь лечение или планируешь операцию, чтобы доказать свою догадку. Не очень-то и отличаются их профессии, если подумать. 

Звук открывающейся двери вернул его с небес на землю. Вскинув взгляд, он только и успел заметить мелькнувшее чёрное пальто.

Джон стремглав выскочил из кабинки, схватил куртку и рванул вдогонку, запихнув оставшееся печенье в карман. 

Догнал Шерлока уже на пороге их новой квартиры. Шерлок открыл дверь, пропуская его вперёд. Джон вошёл, остановился у лестницы и обернулся.

– Скажи, как ты это сделал? – спросил он.

Шерлок снял пальто и повесил его на крючок.

– Если скажу, наше пари останется в силе?

– Пари? О, да, конечно. Месяц уборки. Говори давай.

Джон смотрел, как Шерлок разматывает шарф, как его руки медленно скользят, лаская пальцами шёлк, или кашемир, или они могли бы ласкать кое-что другое... какого чёрта! Он тряхнул головой. Сглотнул с трудом. Попытался отвлечься мыслями об уборке и пылесосе. 

Шерлок прожигал его взглядом, склонив голову, будто пытаясь понять что-то. И Джону очень захотелось, чтобы тот вычислил, разгадал его загадку. Джон попятился. Почувствовал ступеньку и поднялся на неё. Потом на следующую, и ещё выше – не отводя при этом глаз от Шерлока. 

Шерлок приблизился к нему на опасно близкое расстояние. Джон замер буквально в двух шагах от него, сжал кулаки, выдыхая через нос. Второй раз за эту ночь он отчаянно желал, чтобы кто-нибудь сказал хоть слово. 

Шерлок шагнул вплотную к Джону. Тот инстинктивно отпрянул, нащупывая пятками очередную ступеньку. Шерлок ухватился за перила и буквально навис над Джоном, не сводя с него глаз и отрезая все пути к отступлению. Джон понял, что падает. Он схватил Шерлока за плечо, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Зажмурился, недоумевая: что, чёрт возьми, происходит? И почувствовал, как крепкая рука змеёй обвилась вокруг его торса. Шерлок прижал его к себе, и Джон вцепился в него. Разгорячённой кожей он чувствовал дыхание Шерлока, а спиной – ступеньки лестницы, на которую тот аккуратно его уложил, защищая ладонью затылок. 

Джон подумал, что эти заботливые объятия – самая горячая вещь из всего, что он когда-либо испытывал. Он открыл глаза. Шерлок провёл рукой по его груди, буквально пригвоздив к лестнице. Джон не мог бы двинуться, даже если бы захотел. Вот только он не хотел. От Шерлока пахло вином и чесноком, сигаретами и свежестью древесного мыла. Джон наслаждался этим букетом, пока дыхание Шерлока ласкало его шею.

– Всё ещё хочешь знать, как я это сделал, Джо-о-он?

Он прошептал имя так сексуально, так страстно, что Джон не удержался от тихого стона.

– Будем считать, что ответ «да», – улыбнулся Шерлок. 

Рука Джона сама по себе скользнула с плеча Шерлока к его поясу. Он ещё пытался собрать мысли в кучу. Гиблая затея! Единственное, что Джон мог сейчас, так это чувствовать близость Шерлока, слышать, как его сердце в груди пустилось в галоп. Шерлок втиснул ногу между его бёдер, поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. 

– Удобно?

Ах, он ещё и дразнит? 

– Вполне, – ответил Джон. – А тебе?

Однако тело среагировало быстрее, чем разум: Джона выгнуло. Шерлок улыбнулся и наклонился, задевая губами его ухо. Джона трясло. Он молчал. И ждал.

– В этом ресторане есть только два вида предсказаний. Тот, который ты вытянул, и второй, дословно: «Самое время попробовать что-то новое». Наверняка именно так написано в том печенье, что лежит сейчас в твоём кармане. 

Джон закрыл глаза и волевым усилием заставил себя не притягивать Шерлока ещё ближе. Твою мать. Его охмурили при помощи печений с предсказаниями. Его соблазнил прямо на лестнице новой квартиры человек, которого он едва знал, но за которого уже успел убить. Что-то во всём этом было не так. Но Джон сдался. Он откинулся назад, ожидая, что же дальше.

– Я всего лишь просчитал вероятность. 

– Ты угадал, – прошептал Джон.

– Я никогда не угадываю, – Шерлок скользнул губами от уха Джона к шее. 

– Что ты делаешь... боже... – Джон откинул голову назад, ударяясь затылком о ступеньку, а Шерлок продолжал целовать его шею, подбираясь к горлу. – Что... ты...

– Мне прекратить? – Шерлок вскинул на него глаза. – Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

В ответ Джон ухватил Шерлока за шею и впился в губы. Поцеловал жёстко, грубо. Шерлок не удержался и рухнул на него, подминая под себя. Воздуха чертовски не хватало, но Джон не мог оторваться. Скользнул языком в манящий влажный рот и почувствовал вкус вина. Шерлок застонал, вновь потерял обретённое было равновесие, и они с грохотом скатились вниз по лестнице. 

Шерлок опрокинулся навзничь. Джон оседлал его бёдра, но тому всё было мало: он вцепился в задницу Джона – теснее, больше контакта! Джон не разочаровал: стиснул Шерлока так, что чуть дух из него не выдавил, вжался всем телом, припечатывая к полу. Снова отыскал блядские губы. Честно пытался сдерживаться, пытался найти хотя бы одну причину, чтобы не впиться в них жадным поцелуем, пытался унять бешеный восторг обладания – и с треском проиграл сам себе. 

Шерлок прерывисто дышал и извивался под ним в нетерпении. Рука Джона скользнула вниз по его груди и вздрогнувшему животу и выдернула рубашку из брюк. Шерлок ахнул и зажмурился, когда Джон коснулся ладонью беззащитной кожи, ласково погладил, добрался до соска и слегка сжал его, раздразнивая. Шерлок захлебнулся воздухом и распахнул глаза, а Джон приподнял игриво бровь и поинтересовался:

– Что, брак с Работой трещит по швам?

Шерлок ухватил Джона за шею и притянул к себе. Теперь он поцеловал его нежно, сладко, с наслаждением, заставляя открыть рот и впустить его язык. И Джон понял: либо он сейчас, как перевозбуждённый подросток, кончит прямо в штаны, либо хлопнется в обморок от переизбытка эмоций. Оба варианта его более чем устраивали. 

– Ку-ку!

Это прозвучало как гром средь ясного неба. Джон скатился с Шерлока с проворством зайца, улепётывающего от погони. 

Миссис Хадсон деликатно погремела дверью ещё пару секунд и наконец выглянула в коридор. 

– О, Шерлок, я так и подумала, что это ты, – она замерла в дверном проёме, лукаво улыбаясь. – Что-то вы припозднились, мальчики. 

Шерлок обречённо уронил голову на пол. Его рубашка была в полнейшем беспорядке, грудь полуобнажена. Он бесстыдно раскинул ноги и тяжело дышал. Джон перекатился на живот, пряча от почтенной леди свою внушительную эрекцию. Он пытался перевести дыхание и всем своим видом отчаянно молил Шерлока сказать хоть что-нибудь. И Шерлок выдал – слегка подрагивающим голосом:

– Джон будет заниматься уборкой в этом месяце, миссис Хадсон. Приготовьте нам чай утром.

– Джон, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – старушка высунулась за дверь. 

– Прекрасно, замечательно! – пробормотал тот, пряча взгляд. 

Шерлок одёрнул рубашку и проворно вскочил на ноги. Пригладил волосы и отряхнул брюки. Джон невольно восхитился: и как только ему удаётся сохранять присутствие духа в подобной ситуации! 

– У нас всё отлично, миссис Хадсон! – Шерлок шагнул к лестнице. – Джон, ты как? Кончил… лежать на полу?

Джон фыркнул. «Отличный выбор слов, Шерлок, просто супер!» – подумал он, а вслух ответил:

– Конечно. 

Он подтянул ноги и с трудом поднялся. Пытаясь не смотреть на миссис Хадсон, заторопился к лестнице и в итоге врезался в Шерлока. 

– Спокойной ночи, миссис Хадсон, – Шерлок рванул вверх, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки.

Джон только кивнул и устремился за ним. 

– Я вижу, твоей ноге определённо лучше, дорогуша, – пропела ему вслед домовладелица. – Не иначе Шерлок благотворно повлиял.

Шерлок притормозил на лестничной площадке и обернулся.

– Полагаю, причина всего – димсам, – он склонился к Джону и легко коснулся его губ. – Ты проживёшь долгую, насыщенную событиями жизнь. 

– Ах, как это мило! – расчувствовалась миссис Хадсон, закрывая дверь. 

Шерлок тут же схватил Джона за руку и притянул к себе. Тот воспротивился, пытаясь донести какую-то идею:

– Подожди, Шерлок.

– Она легла спать, – Шерлок потёрся носом о его шею, провёл ладонью по груди, животу и сжал его член.

Мозги отключились. Последняя мысль, что промелькнула – нет, только не здесь, не на лестнице.

– Кровать... – простонал Джон, прежде чем Шерлок вновь овладел его ртом. 

Шерлок отстранился и посмотрел на него.

– О, – только и смог он выдать.

Джон улыбнулся.

– Ну да. Я подумал, мы могли бы сначала подняться в квартиру, прежде чем... продолжим. 

Шерлок смотрел на Джона всего мгновение, а затем кивнул.

– Точно. Хорошо. Продолжить. Отлично.

Он развернулся на каблуках, рывком преодолел оставшееся расстояние до их квартиры и толкнул дверь.

– Скорее, Джон!

И второй раз за этот день Джон перемахнул сразу через две ступеньки.


End file.
